A total of 3 patients were enrolled in this phase I multicenter trial evaluating the pharmacokinetics of po valganciclovir. Results from these 3 patients are to be pooled with a total of 25 patients recruited worldwide to define the dose of valganciclovir that is comparable to either 5 mg/kg IV ganciclovir or 3 mg po qd of oral ganciclovir. The 3 patients were studied without any significant side effects and all the sample collection and evaluation was satisfactory. The study is complete.